Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a transfer printing paper and a manufacturing method of a smart fabric. In particular, the disclosure relates to a transfer printing paper having a conductive layer and a manufacturing method of a smart fabric.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to obtain electrical physiological signals such as an electrocardiogram, an electroencephalogram, an electromyography signal, an electrode patch with conductive glue is required to be pasted to a test-taker's body for a long period of time, as such, measurement and recording may be performed by a measuring apparatus. Nevertheless, when the electrode patch is pasted for a long period of time, as the electrode patch is less breathable, sweat and vapors may not evaporate off the skin, and moreover, when the test-taker moves, the electrode patch may fall off easily owing to friction between the skin and the fabric. The test-taker may thus feel uncomfortable and inconvenient. In addition, the electrode patch is not environmentally friendly since the electrode patch may not be repeatedly used.
In recent years, as the textile technology advances, smart fabrics are manufactured from conductive fabrics or through printing circuits on fabrics or thin films. The smart fabrics are then further connected to physiological signal sensors for replacing the electrode patches. Nevertheless, the smart fabrics are fabrics of standard sizes which are largely manufactured, and thus, a wearer may not find a size which fits his/her body well. Further, when the wearer wears the fabric which poorly fits his/her body, as the fabric is not well-fitted to the wearer's skin, the problem of unstable signals may exist in the physiological signals measured.